Tales of the Waiting Room
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: Five years after the game. While Lloyd and Colette are sitting in a waiting room in Flanoir, they encounter Sheena, who has gotten married to the person they least expected...


"Oh!" Colette gushed. "I'm so excited!"

The blonde former-Chosen and her husband Lloyd were sitting on very uncomfortable chairs in a waiting room in the Flanoir Hospital, where they were patiently hanging around until it was time for Colette's ultrasound. The reason: they were having a baby.

It had been a good five years since the two worlds were reunited, and over that period of time both Lloyd and Colette had come to realize their love for one another, and they eventually got married. And well- here they were.

"Say, Colette," Lloyd started, staring across the room, "do we know her?"

"Hmm?"

Colette turned to look at who Lloyd was talking about. Sure enough, a familiar-looking woman with black hair in a messy bun was standing on the other side of the room with her back to them.

"Is that- is that Shee-"

"Sheena!" Colette cried. The raven-haired summoner turned around with a surprised look on her face. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed, "what are you doing here?"

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "I could ask the same of you two. Why are you in the ultrasound department?"

`"We're having a baby!" Colette exclaimed, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. Lloyd grinned.

"Are you two married?" Sheena asked jokingly.

"Of course!" they both yelled, obviously appalled by the concept of pre-marital sex. Inside, Sheena laughed. Five years later and they were still so innocent.

"But why are you here?" Colette prompted, her eyes wide. "Do you work here?"

Sheena bit her lip. "Ah... well- I'm here for an ultrasound too."

Both of their jaws dropped. "W-what?" Lloyd stuttered. "Who-who-"

"Who's the father?" Colette asked, face full of concern.

"Well... just so you know, we _are_ in fact married," the summoner answered slowly. "Um... you know him, I guess..."

"Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena gave him a look of disgust. "Gawd, no."

"Then _who_?"

There was a small silence. Then-

"Yuan."

A couple blocks away (still in Flanoir), Sheena's husband was flipping out. He'd come back from the store to find his pregnant wife _gone_, and there _wasn't a note and he didn't have any idea where she was and he was thinking that maybe somebody kidnapped her and now he was freaking out and- aahh!_

Yuan plopped down on the couch, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to think logically. Where would a pregnant woman go at 11:00 a.m on a Monday morning in the middle of a mild snowstorm while her husband was out shopping?

He sat still for a moment, then almost smacked himself for being such an idiot. Of course. She had an ultrasound appointment. Duh.

Hurriedly, he ran to get his cloak and sprinted to the front door, but he hesitated. Should he go to the appointment? Or should he wait here?

"Ah, what the hell," he muttered, flinging himself out the door.

Lloyd sputtered. "Yuan?" he gasped. "Wha- why-"

Colette's reaction was the polar opposite. She clapped her hands, giggling. "Oh, that's so sweet!" she chirped. "Yuan always looked so lonely, but now he's got you!"

Sheena raised an eyebrow at both of them, but didn't comment.

"So where is he?" Lloyd asked. "Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Uh..." was her only response. "Well... uh..."

Truth was, Yuan had been out when she left for her appointment, so she really had no idea where he was. Granted, he was probably home by now, freaking out because he didn't know where she was-

"Sheena!" Yuan yelled as he burst into the waiting room. All the other patients glared at him, as if he was talking loudly in a theater. Sheena jumped about a foot in the air, and Lloyd and Colette both gasped.

"Yuan!" all three of them shouted at once. The former Renegade's expression immediately changed from relief at finding his wife to hesitance when he spotted the swordsman and the former Chosen.

"Oh," he said, closing the door behind him. "I didn't realize-"

"You two got married?" Lloyd interrupted. Yuan glared at him.

"Evidently," he growled. Sheena pulled him into the nearest chair and glanced at the other couple.

"Lloyd and Colette," she started slowly, "were just telling me about their wedding. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked. Colette furrowed her brow, then smiled.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Well, we- we didn't want a huge wedding, so we just invited a few people, like my father, Grandmother, Dirk, Raine, Genis... they were all relatively near, so-"

"Mrs. Irving?"

A nurse appeared beside them, a clipboard in her hand. "Dr. Kozuki is ready for you."

"Oh!" Colette cried. "Yay! Come on, Lloyd!"

The blonde followed the nurse, dragging her husband with her. Sheena and Yuan stared after them.

"Oh my god," Yuan said after a moment, putting his head in his hands. "...oh... my god..."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "They're not that bad."

Yuan snorted. "I feel sorry for their kid."

* * *

Lolz, Yuan is so mean. For the few of you who have ever seen _Rumbling Hearts_, yes, I stole the name Dr. Kozuki.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the name Dr. Kozuki, nor do I own Tales of Symphonia. The end. Now review. Because you now you want to. :P


End file.
